


Exhort

by TooWeirdToLive



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gideon - Freeform, John Constantine - Freeform, Left Behind - Freeform, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), drunk, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooWeirdToLive/pseuds/TooWeirdToLive
Summary: Just a 63 word ficlet based on a prompt by ginpomme
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Exhort

“My programming forbids my intervention without a prior order from somebody with the necessary security level. I may only exhort or advise.” Gideon answered John’s query. “So no, Constantine, I am not keeping you here.” 

“Exhort. Ain't that a lager?” John scowled up at the ship, one end of his coat’s belt trailing on the floor as he swayed lightly on bare feet.


End file.
